


My Heart Will Go On

by LaueeeCarter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaueeeCarter/pseuds/LaueeeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin et Arthur- Slash ou non, ça peut être interprété de n'importe quelle façon, du moment que vous aimez. Oui, la fic est basée sur la chanson thème du film Titanic (1997) de James Cameron chanté par Céline Dion et composé par James Horner. En fait, elle décrit comment Merlin se sent après la mort d'Arthur dans la saison 5, mon point de vue, évidement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**My Heart Will Go on**

Merlin était assit près du Lac Avalon, cet endroit même il y a quelques semaines où le jeune sorcier avait rendu un dernier hommage au Roi Légitime et légendaire de toute Bretagne, Arthur Pendragon. Le seigneur n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il s'est conduit à sa propre mort en se rendant à Camlann. Merlin eu beau essayer de le sauver, mais ne réussi pas. Le Roi est mort en paix aux côtés de son gardien et ami. Son visage fut le dernier qu'il ait vu et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ce moment, car Merlin était la raison pourquoi il se réveillait chaque matin, il le gardait en vie, le protégeait, l'aimait.

 

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

 

Malgré la distance et l'absence, le Seigneur des Dragons le sentait tout près de lui. Il pouvait sentir une constante présence à ses côtés. Elle dégageait une énergie calme et remplie de lumière, comme un rayon de soleil. C'était réconfortant et douloureux à la fois car Arthur n'était plus de ce monde, mais il occupait une place spéciale dans son cœur.

_Near, Far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

 

Il y avait tant de mots pour décrire ce que Merlin ressentait envers Arthur, mais un seul, aussi fort et complexe sentiment soit-il, décrivait parfaitement le regard qu'il avait à l'égard du Roi. L'amour. Dit de cette façon, c'était quelque peu vague, mais si on regardait en profondeur, c'était suffisant, même plus que suffisant.

 

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you one true time I'd hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

 

Pendant des jours il avait pleuré la mort de son Roi et avait crié pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-il partir si tôt, si jeune? Il était parti avant son temps sur cette Terre. La vie sans Arthur était beaucoup plus vide, creuse maintenant et il se rendit compte à quel point il était son souffle de vie, même à ce jour il l'est encore et le sera pour toujours. Lors de ces moments de peine et de solitude, il pouvait sentir cette mystérieuse présence envelopper son âme pour réconforter le côté brisé, usé par le temps, non de vieillesse, mais de toujours veiller à ce que l'autre moitié de son âme soit saine et sauve pour qu'un jour elle puisse régner sur un magnifique royaume et apporter de belles choses à son peuple, faire de lui le plus grand souverain que la Bretagne ait jamais connu et qui sait, peut-être inspirer d'autres personnes à travers le monde avec ses légendes. Il avait peur de cette «chose», il devait se l'admettre, mais une part de lui, celle qui était toujours attachée à Arthur, appréciait de qu'elle faisait et voulait croire que c'était le Roi qui veillait sur lui.

_Near, Far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

 

Depuis que le jeune Pendragon avait quitté cette Terre pour mener une autre vie ailleurs et qui sait peut-être un jour revenir parmi eux comme la prophétie du Roi présent et à venir, le Roi Éternel, comme disaient d'autres gens, l'indiquait. Le sorcier se rendait au Lac Avalon et attendait. Il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre, mais il attendait. Quelque chose le ramenait à cet endroit, comme si quelqu'un voulait lui faire signe, montrer qu'il n'est jamais réellement parti. C'est alors que lorsqu'une une chaleur intense le submergea, ce n'était pas une chaleur ordinaire. Elle n'avait rien de chaude. Elle était simplement tiède et réconfortante, douce et pleine d'amour, comme Arthur, le grand Roi de toute la Bretagne. C'est alors que Merlin comprit. Arthur n'avait jamais réellement disparu. Il vivait à travers nous, en nous, à travers nos légendes et nos belles intentions envers le monde. La présence… c'était donc Arthur tout ce temps-là. Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Arthur avait toujours resté, il était avec lui, il pouvait le sentir.

Arthur n'avait jamais laissé Merlin, jamais. Il fut à ces côtés, veillant sur lui tout au long et lui envoyait des messages pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là, que bien son vivant, l'enveloppe de son âme, soit éteinte, son âme était toujours vivante. Il veillait sur son peuple et ceux qu'il aimait. Le Saint Esprit lui a même donné la place d'ange protecteur tellement il avait bon cœur.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_


End file.
